movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu
Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu is a movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, it will release in April 2021. It will have the villains team of Dormammu as villains. All Avengers that survived the Infinity War will appear. Spider-Man doesn't appear in the movie. Synopsis Dormammu will attack the Avengers with his team. The Avengers have to reassemble after they lost a lot of team members. With their new team they have to stop this new threat, before it is too late. Also a new ally comes and help The Avengers. Plot Marvel logo appears. It will begin in the new Avengers Facility. Helmut Zemo is in his cell. He tries to find a way to escape. Then Dormammu appears opens destroys his cell and he escapes. Dormammu goes back to his Dark Dimension. He says to Zemo that he must follow him. He does and they go back. Later S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents find out he escaped and makes a warning. The next scene is Hulk and Black Widow's house. They see that they got a warning and leaves their house. Ant-Man and Wasp are in an Ant hole. They also get warning and go back. Black Panther is in Wakanda fighting against an other Wakandan. He defeats him. After the fight he sees he has a warning and walks backwards to his ship and flies away. Vision and Scarlet Witch are in their house. They fly towards the Avengers Facility. Thor is fighting against the Warriors Three in a new Asgard. Sif helps Thor. During the fight Thor gets warning and ge says that he has to stop the fight. Volstagg thinks he gives up. Thor says that Midgard is in danger. He picks up Mjolnir and goes to Earth. Doctor Strange is using some magic. He hopes that Dormammu will never attack earth. On that time Christine Palmer walks in. She says he got a message from S.H.I.E.L.D. Doctor Strange says that he has to go. Christine finds it okay. They kiss one time and Doctor Strange goes to S.H.I.E.L.D. Moon Knight is Chicago with Marlene. He has finished his training. He also gets the warning and says to Marlene that he has to go. He goes away. War Machine is at the army on a mission. He als gets the warning and is angry. He flies away, and his commander didn't see him. Iron Man and Captain Marvel are lying naked in bed in a hotel in Berlin. They are kissing, until they get the warning. They go out bed to the airport. They take the plane to New York. In the Dark Dimension, Dormammu is preparing with his team to attack. M.O.D.O.K. says he knows a man that is also good for their team. Ok get him says Dormammu. M.O.D.O.K. flues away back to Earth. The Leader says that he has to make the decisions because he is the smartest. Shut your mouth: says Dormammu. Zemo says that he really want to kill Captain America. Dormammu says that he is already killed by Thanos. Zemo is angry and says he will kill the Black Panther. Ok good says Dormammu. Back on earth at the New Avengers Facility, Sharon Carter is angry that Helmut Zemo escaped so easily. On that moment Moon Knight walks in. Sharon says that he is on good time. You are going to meet your team. Later all Avengers walk in. They take place on the table. Sharon says that they has to find Zemo. In the Dark Dimension, M.O.D.O.K. comes back with a new ally: Carl Creel. You take a normal human to me??? Says Dormammu angrily. Yes he is really good. Ok you are right after I am done with him. What?? Says Creel. Dormammu uses his power on Creel. After that Creel has a metal skin. Zemo makes yourself handy, You have to take somebody. Yes meine leader says Zemo. Back in the Avengers Facility, Sharon says she has some new allies. Maria Hill walks in the room. What?? I thought you quit said Tony. No I am back to help you says Hill. And There is more. Moon Knight walks in the room. Who is that Halloween dude says Falcon. He is the new member of your team. On that moment an attention alarm goes on. It says that Zemo is seen in China. Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Thor. Moon Knight, Vision, War Machine and Scarlet Witch go to China. They found Zemo. He has stolen something in a crate. Too late says Tony to Zemo. On that moment a portal to the Dark Dimension appears. M.O.D.O.K. flies out of it. Zemo and M.O.D.O.K. Iron Man attacks M.O.D.O.K. together with Falcon, Captain Marvel and Thor. M.O.D.O.K. uses his power on Falcon and Thor. M.O.D.O.K. fires back at Iron Man. He is hitted by him. Moon Knight attacks Zemo. He uses his powers on him. Zemo's head is cooking. Zemo's head is full changed by Moon Knight. Later M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo are both defeated. But a portal appears again and M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo escape. Later the Avengers Facility is attacked by a man of metal, Absorbing Man. Absorbing Man defeats all S.H.I.E.L.D. Sharon and Maria attacks. Absorbing Man defeats them both with his new powers. He takes them to Dormammu. Back in the Dark Dimension. M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo gives the crate to Dormammu. Good!!. Absorbing Man later also returns. He throws Sharon and Maria on the ground. Good Work, I will kill them both says Dormammu. No says The Leader. It is better to use to lure the Avengers. Ok good then. All Avengers are back in the Avengers Facility. They are desparate what to do next. Falcon thinks they have to attack them. No says Black Panther that is just what they want. Moon Knighy says that we have to lure them. Dormammu is clear with waiting. We have waited enough. He uses his power and axe appears that flies towards Maria Hill. Hill is hitted, the axe flies again towards him. Her head falls of her Torso. What have you done?? Says The Leader. What I had to do says Dormammu. Sharon is very shocked. You all will attack Earth. The time has come. They all leave. The Leader goes to Hong Kong Asia, Absorbing Man goes to Egypt Africa, Zemo goes to Sydney Oceania and M.O.D.O.K. goes to London Europe. I will deal with America says Dormammu. He calls some Mindless Ones that watch over Sharon. First Zemo attacks, he takes over the Sydney Opera House and after that he defeats a lot of police. The Leader in Asia attacks Chinese Wall and later takes over the Taj-Mahal in India. Absorbing Man takes over Egypt destroys some pyramids and cactuses. In Europe M.O.D.O.K uses his mind trick to kill everbody in the Big Ben. After that he flies to Paris and kills everybody on the Eiffel Tower. Dormammu watches at South America and he destroys Argentina. After he fires at Brazil and kills a lot people of Rio de Janeiro. He destroys Crist the Redeemer. After he watches at Nort America and attacks Washington D.C. And New York. Dormammu send a lot Mindles Ones to take over the other cities. The Avengers see everything happen. They attack fast. Thor and War Machine go to Sydney to stop Zemo. Vision, Ant-Man and Wasp go to Africa to stop Absorbing Man. Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange and Moon Knight go to Asia to stop Leader. Hulk, Black Widow and Black Panther go to Europe to stop M.O.D.O.K. Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Falcon stay in New York. In Oceania Thor and War Machine find Zemo on tge Ayer's Rock. Thor uses his lightning to stop Zemo. Zemo's head is electrocuted. After he picks up a purple mask and puts it on. War Machine picks up another electrical Baton and electrocutes Zemo. He fells on the ground. War Machine uses an missile and Zemo flies away to Thor and he strikes him down with Mjolnir, defeating him. In Africa, Vision, Ant-Man and Wasp find Absorbing Man at the Pyramida of Gizeh. Ant-Man and Wasp turn small and Ant-Man flies with Wasp to Absorbing Man. They go inside his metal skin and hits him. Then Vision appears and he uses his laser to burn down Absorbing Man. He tries to escape but Ant-Man and Wasp hold him. He burns down to ashes, killing him. In Asia, The Leader is at the Chinese Wall. Scarlet Witch throws her lightning bolts to The Leader to electrocute. Doctor Strange uses his magic to stop him. Moon Knight calls Khonshu to help. Khonshu appears and smashes Leader down. Leader tries to think what to do next, but is later shut down by Doctor Strange with his power. He won't surrender, but Scarlet Witch electrocutes him and he fells down at the ground. In Europe, M.O.D.O.K. is in Rome at the arena. Black Widow tries to surprise him. But M.O.D.O.K. uses his mind trick to stop her. But Black Panther is faster and hits him with his claws. After that Hulk appears and smashes him on the ground. Black Widow uses her ability to electrocute him. M.O.D.O.K. is electrocuted and fells unconscious. Dormammmu watches at his team. He becomes very angry. I will kill all people of Earth and sell the planet to Galactus!!!! Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Falcon are waiting for Dormammu to come. Falcon send his Red Wing Drone. He searches but is later destroyed by Dormammu. Falcon is very angry and attacks. Iron Man and Captain Marvel want to stop him, but it fails. They find him. Well well says Dormammu, Those are the stupid monkey they call The Avengers. You may have defeated my team but you will never defeat me. Iron Man and Captain Marvel shoots at Dormammu but they are threw away by Dormammu. Dormammu watches at Falcon. Was this toy of you??? says Dormammu. Falcon angrily attacks but is throwen into a building. Dormammu lets the building explode. Falcon escapes at the last. Iron Man and Catain Marvel attack Dormammu again but it doesn't hurt him. Do you really think you will stop me with that??? says Dormammu. He opens a portal and Mindless One appear. Falcon flies again to Dormammu but he throws him at the ground and stands up him. Falcon is on fire and Dormammu picks him up. Iron Man and Captain Marvel tries to stop it but it fails. Dormammu pinches him until he dies. Falcon burns down to ashes. Iron Man calls the other Avengers to help. All Avengers appear and fires at Dormammu. You have a team, smart, me too. On the same moment Leader, M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo appear. Doctor Strange tries to stop Dormammu. Zemo attacks Black Panther. You will pay for putting me in prison he says. The other Avengers fighf against M.O.D.O.K., Leader and the Mindless Ones. Dormammu flies high in the sky. He tries to find a way to destroy the planet. Doctor Strange folllows him and uses his powers at him. Black Panther beats Zemo. But he doesn't surrender. He attacks again until he is shot by a gun Black Panther secretly holds in his hand. He fels death on the ground. Vision uses his laser on M.O.D.O.K. Black Widow tries to help him. War Machine shoots also on him with his gun. Scarlet Witch and Moon Knight help Doctor Strange to defeat Dormammu. Dormammu fights back. Hulk fights against The Leader. Hulk is to strong for him and he defeats him. Thor uses his current to kill all the Mindless Ones. Captain Marvel hels him. Iron Man, Ant-Man and Wasp fight against the mind trick of M.O.D.O.K. Iron Man finds a way to turn it to him. He does it, and M.O.D.O.K. is electrocuted and is shot and defeated. The Leader escapes and takes a plane to Dormammu. They both go back to the Dark Dimension. The Leader says to Dormammu that they have to surrender. We can never defeat him. Angrily Dormammu picks up The Leader and throws of the platform. He falls down on a lower level. He is injured. Dormammu jumps on him and Picks him up. Killing me makes the chance to win 0%. Dormammu uses his power and The Leader explodes. The Avengers are reassembles waiting for Dormammu. They have taken M.O.D.O.K. in hostage. The Dark Dimension appears again above Earth (just like in Doctor Strange). The Dark Dimension tries to eat Earth. All Avengers fly into the Dark Dimension where they see Dormammu. Hulk sees the exploded body of Leader. Mindless Ones aplear again. Thor, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, War Machine, Hulk and Black Widow fight agai st them. Doctor Strange, Moon Knight, Vision and Scarlet Witch use their powers on Dormammu. Dormammu takes over the weakest power of them, the power of Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch is electrocuted with 10000 volt. She fells on the ground. Vision immediatly flies to her. She says she loves him and she dies. Dormammu is laughing and says: The love wasn't strong enough. Moon Knight and Doctor Strange combine their powers to fight against Dormammu. Captain Marvel, Vision, Iron Man and War Machine help. Hulk is defeating Mindless Ones. Black Widow shoots at Dormammu. Dormammu is hitted and fells on the ground. Thor flies towards him and uses Mjolnir and slams him. Hulk after that jumps on Dormammu and slams him. Doctor Strange opens a portal to the Negative Zone. He throws Dormammu into the portal. Moon Knight sees Sharon carter in a cage. He opens it. Sharon is very happy to see them, especially Moon Knight. After that the Dark Dimension explodes and The Avengers go into a portal Doctor Strange created and run away. Back on earth, Sharon Carter and the Government congratulate The Avengers. Vision is sad about Wanda's death. Two days later, Maria Hill, Falcon and Scarlet Witch are buried next to the graves of Hawkeye, Winter Soldier and Captain America. All Avengers are sad. Vision is crying. Tony says to Carol that he is glad they both survived. Later, All Avengers go back to their home lands. Black Panther goes back to Wakanda and battles again against wakandians. Hulk and Black Widow go back to their house, and are arguing about stopping with The Avengers and adopting a child. War Machine goes back to work with the goverment. Thor goes back to Asgard and he finally says to Sif that he loves her. Moon Knight goes back to Chicago to Marlene. Also Frenchie is home now. Ant-Man and Wasp go back to Pym Particles and talk a bit with Hank Pym. He says that he is thinking of creating a third costume of a new insect. Doctor Strange goes back to Nepal. Christine Palmer and Wong are training. They are happy to see Strange back. Vision is thinking to find a way to become a human. Iron Man and Captain Marvel also go back to their home. Where Carol reveals that she is pregnant. Post-Credit Scene M.O.D.O.K. is put in prison by Sharon Carter. Sharon says if he escapes again, The Avengers will be there to stop you. M.O.D.O.K. doesn't care. The next day he is already finding a way to escape. He will contact Justin Hammer. After-Credit Scene In a strange looking part of space, a silver object is flying. It stops for a second, and it is revealed to be Silver Surfer on his silver board. He is looking at a green rocky planet near him. He says this is your next pray, master, and a gigantic shadow rises behind him. In the very last second, some parts of the shadow get on fire, and screen becomes black with words HE will return... Deleted Scenes Dormammu's and M.O.D.O.K.'s coversation During an deleted scene, Dormammu and M.O.D.O.K. are talking about The Leader. They are wondering if he is really a good ally. Dormammu says that he will kill him when it is ready. M.O.D.O.K. is agreed and flies back to the team. This scene was supposed to comr after Zemo said he wants to kill Black Panther Pepper's Grave Tony walks on the cemetery, to Pepper's grave. Tony watches said to the grave. Later Carol walks to him and joins him. This scene was supposed to come after the funeral of Falcon, Scarlet Witch and Maria Hill. Doctor Strange and Moon Knight Doctor Strange and Moon Knight are talking about their powers. Moon Knight says that he got it from Khonshu, the god of death. After he said that, ge shows his power to Doctor Strange. Doctor Strange says that he learned it and he opens a portal. Moon Knight steps in the portal and comes out in a jungle. He walks back in it. This scene was supposed to come during the training of the Avengers Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Chadwick Boseman as T"Challa/Black Panther *Kit Harington as Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Paul Bettany as Vision *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lily as Hope Van Dyne/Wasp *Benedict Cumberbatch as **Dormammu **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James Rodes/War Machine *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Nick Sullivan as M.O.D.O.K. *Tim Blake Nelson as The Leader *Brian Patrick Wade as Carl Creel/Absorbing Man *Daniel Brühl as Zemo *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Tabanodu Asano as Hogun *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Rachel Weisz as Marlene Alraune *Clancy Brown as Jean Paul DuChamp/Frenchie *Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer *Benedict Wong as Wong *Unknown Actor as Silver Surfer (After-Credit Scene) Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:SwitzerlandDormammu's Ideas Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Action Category:Science-Fiction Category:2021 films Category:April 2021 Releases